


Temptation

by SparkGoddess



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Khan - Fandom, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Driven by restrained desire<br/>I want what I need<br/>Shacking as his sex takes hold<br/>I've lost all control"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

I look around the corridor as I make my way to his room. I make sure none of the cameras catch me and I sigh as I reach his door and enter. It's dark except for the sliver of light coming from somewhere. 

I gasp as I move forward and feel his fingers dance over my skin "Right on time" He whispers against my ear and I bite down on my lip. The last time I'd come late, later than usual and he'd punished me for it which I didn't mind but it was a bitch to hide all the marks he'd left on my body. 

Sitting and walking had proven to be difficult at that point. I leaned back against him as his hand moved towards the zipper of my dress "Only wearing this" I whispered as he slipped my dress off and growled when he ran his fingers over my bare breasts then moved his hand lower.

"Good girl" He kissed at my neck as his hands moved over my body. He moved us towards his bed slowly and I teased at his crotch. I could feel how much he wanted this "Fuck me" I said as I landed on the bed and felt him move on top of me .

"Tsk, Tsk. You don't control this situation" he scratched at my shoulder and I yelped "You are mine to do as I may and I'll do just that" He whispered menacingly and I shook. His mouth moved to mine and he kissed me hard, his teeth biting down on my bottom lip. I held onto his arms, trying to stay as still as possible but it hurt and I did something bad. 

I tangled fingers into his hair and pulled, hard. He let my lip go and I gasped. He pulled me to sit on the bed and looked at me for a second before he stroked my hair. I licked at my bottom lip and he grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled hard enough to cause me to cry out "Khan please" I whimpered. 

He leaned in and bit down on my shoulder and I screamed at the pain it elicited "You're going to be sorry you did that" He whispered against my ear and in a blink of an eye I was tied to the bed.

I panted, scared of what'd he do to me and now asking myself why I'd started his thing with him. He'd tied me down so I had to be on my knees and I looked back, watching a little smirk play on his face as he ran a hand up my back "Beautiful" He moved his hand back and then slapped my ass hard. 

I cried out as he did it to the other cheek then back to the other until the pain on both was nearly unbearable "Stop" I whimpered and he did, softly caressing the skin with hands. I turned to look at him, tears in my eyes and he wiped them away before he reached between my legs and I moaned "You liked it" He said as he started teasing at my core, his fingertips rubbing circles over me before he pushed a finger inside.

I gripped the headboard as I thrust back against it. I wanted more and as if reading my mind he added another then another as he fucked me fast, his fingers finding that spot inside me and rubbing until I was close to the edge but stopping suddenly "No. Fuck" I tried to thrust back again and he pulled my hair "Should I give you release? I don't think you've earned it yet" He licked at the bite mark on my neck and I shivered.

"Please. I'll be good" I begged, moaning as he latched his mouth to my neck then moved his other hand down my body, slowly teasing it's way "You're never good" He growled against my ear then pulled on my hair again as he moved away from me. I whined at the loss of contact until I felt his naked body press against mine.

Khan ran his fingers down my back, his fingertips causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. He moved closer and I felt him tease the tip of his hard cock against me and I sucked in a breath. I wanted to fuck myself on it, to feel him inside me so badly. His hands stopped on my hips, gripping them tightly as he thrust in without warning.

I cried out, my fingers wrapping around the headboard tightly as he started to thrust in and out fast "Perfect.. Always perfect" He slapped my ass again and I cursed. He let out a chuckle as he thrust into me. I turned my head, looking at his face. His blue eyes bright even in the darkness of the room.

"Oooooh... Touch me" I begged as I tried to thrust back against him. His hand moved to my side, his hand moving to cup my breast and rolling my nipple between his fingers. I arched in response and he moved his hand towards my face, his fingers running over my lips.

I opened my mouth, licking the pads of his fingertips before I sucked on two of them. I traced my tongue over them imagining it was him in my mouth and I heard him hiss as he changed the angle. 

I started to shake then suck lewdly at his fingers as I could feel both of us get closer to the edge. He pulled them away from my mouth "Oh Khan. So good.." I moaned his name over and over. His hand moved towards my center and I felt his fingers move rapidly over me as he somehow fucked me faster.

"Come" He said and my mouth open to let out a scream but nothing came out from the intensity of my orgasm. I felt my body tingle as my fingers loosened on the headboard and everything started to blur.

I could feel his hands caressing my skin as his thrusts grew erratic and he came with an animalistic growl. His fingers moved to my wrists, untying me from the headboard and I fell onto the bed, panting.

"Fuck" I said a few minutes later as I'd finally caught my breath and turned to look at him. His fringe fell over his forehead and made him look beautiful. He smiled as I ran my fingers thru his hair, his eyes closing for a second before he moved over me "Shall we proceed?" 

I licked my lips as I looked up at him. It was going to be a very long and eventful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "Temptation" by The Tea Party


End file.
